Weaving machines for wire and the like are already well known, and reference may be made in this connection to TEXOS weaving machines T-300 and T-400 which are sold on the open market. A characteristic feature of these weaving machines is the weaving of material with large widths, for example, widths of between 8 and 30 meters. In the known machines, the shuttles are moved across between both sides of the weave material on a race plate or race plates which are supported from beneath by the weave machine's laybeam, with the warp threads lying inbetween.
In weaving machines of this type today, the machines operate with shuttle speeds which are intended to ensure pick densities of 40 picks per minute. The speeds of the shuttles are in this case about 120 m/s, to which must be added considerable accelerations and decelerations at the end positions of the shuttles. There is a need substantially increase in the shuttle speeds to ensure pick densities of no less than 50 to 60 picks per minute, with an associated increase in accelerations and decelerations. These shuttle speeds (of about 130 m/s) have hitherto proven difficult to achieve due to the fact that the construction entails that shuttles with such high speeds have an inappropriate effect on the warp threads. As a result of the warp threads becoming worn, deformed and suffering burn damage, etc., the weave result is impaired, so that the woven product has not been able to live up to the desired quality requirements. The invention aims to solve this problem.
To solve the problem, it is important to use means which can be combined with well proven technology and components. Thus, for example, arrangements should be used which are not too costly and not too technically complicated. It is also expedient that the new function can be added to the weaving machine construction so that the latter does not need to be redesigned. It must be possible for newly manufactured machines as well as already existing machines to be fitted with the new improvements. The invention also solves this set of problems and proposes a solution which, among other things, can be incorporated in a natural way into already existing machinery.